The Sons of Chaos
by HeartDeNijs
Summary: "When I want something bad enough, I am the most relentless man on the planet and I will not stop until I get it. And the truth is...I'm going to get you" - CM Punk, Sons of Chaos VP


**Disclaimer: I own nothing when it comes to the WWE. If I did, Punk would be on this season of Sons of Anarchy. Can anyone say crossover?**

* * *

Alex's back gave a painful twinge as she pushed open the door to the locker room. Her twelve hour shift working in the ER had been long and she was tired. She closed her eyes for a moment, imaging how nice her bed would feel in just the short half an hour it would take to make it home. Maybe if she pushed the speed limit a little, she could make it in 20 minutes.

Rubbing her eyes before opening them, Alex sighed but then let a smile bloom on her face when she saw Jess tying her hospital shoes.

"Well good morning, Sunshine!" Alex chirped brightly as she opened her locker.

"Ugh, how can you be so damned bright-eyed and bushy-tailed after working a 12 hour overnight? Makes me want to vomit a little," Jess shot daggers into Alex's back before taking another sip of her coffee.

Alex turned and placed her foot on the bench to tie her shoe. She pointed to the cup of coffee Jess was holding, "I had almost two pots of that during my shift and Matt was on coffee duty last night."

Jessica's mouth opened in awe. "Damn, Skippy! How am I not having to peel you off the ceiling right now? Whatever Matt makes is not coffee. Personally, I think he should sell it to the government as a better form of jet fuel. Be careful with that shit. It gave me heart palpitations once." Jessica took another sip of her coffee.

"That's because you're a lightweight. Coffee was my main food group in college, so I've probably grown resistant. Anyway, what did you do last night that has you all coon eyed? Was it tall, dark and handsome?" Alex teased lightly.

"You bet your ass it was!" Jess smiled widely and winked before standing up and throwing away her empty cup. "Well, time to hit the floor. Go home and get some sleep, Thumper!"

"And you don't strain yourself today, Eeyore!" Alex said as she turned around to grab her bag out of her locker. She slammed the metal door shut and walked out of the employee locker room.

Waving at some of her coworkers as she walked through the hospital, Alex felt around in her bag for her car keys. The damn things somehow always found their way to the very bottom, making them difficult to find. By the time she reached the automatic doors leading into the parking garage, she was looking and sifting through her bag in frustration. That's probably the reason why she didn't hear someone come up behind her until it was too late.

A band of steel wrapped around her waist from behind and a hand clamped itself over her mouth, muffling her terrified scream. "No need to scream, lady. We just need you for a couple hours and then you'll be on your merry way," a deep voice hissed into her ear.

Alex's heart was beating frantically in her chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe. This guy was going to kill and rape her in this parking garage. She was going to be a statistic. 'Oh hell no!' Alex thought to herself. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Her feet were off the ground and this guy was manhandling her toward an ominous black van. Opening her mouth, Alex bit down onto the hand covering her mouth as hard as she could and it earned her the results she wanted.

The man yelled in pain and dropped her, giving her a chance to run away. Alex sprinted toward the automatic doors that lead to the hospital and safety. She was only fifteen feet away when a huge weight tackled her to the hard, unforgiving concrete.

She lay there dazed for a moment after the man got off her, but she was brought back to her senses when he picked her up by her long pony tail. The pain was indescribable and she dug her nails into the hand that her hair was curled up in.

"You're a fucking scrappy bitch, aren't you?" the man growled but his hand released her hair. Unfortunately, he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes before she could manage another escape attempt.

The first thing that popped in Alex's mind when she saw her new view was that it wasn't too bad. Whoever the guy was, his ass and muscular thighs looked very nice in black leather pants, but not nice enough that she was ok with being raped and killed. Shaking the irrational thoughts from her brain, Alex threw a punch at the guy's kidneys but the bastard didn't even flinch.

"A little to the right, if you wouldn't mind. I've been a little tense there lately." The man rumbled as he continued to walk toward the black van of doom. Alex knew if she was put into that van, it was game over.

The man had an arm wrapped around her thighs, but she could still bend her knees. Alex kicked the man as hard as she could and when he grunted and fell to his knees, she knew she'd hit a very good spot.

While he was down nursing his crushed manhood, Alex made a break for it, but a steel vice wrapped around her wrist, making her fall to the ground. She pulled frantically, trying to get her arm free from the man's bruising grasp, but his grip didn't weaken.

The man raised his head to look at her and Alex noticed his face for the first time. This man had the scariest and bluest eyes she had ever seen and a muscle in his jaw ticked under his tan skin. He was very angry.

The man stood up and yanked Alex to her feet before dragging her the last few feet to the van. The side door opened and revealed a platinum blonde man also wearing leather pants. "Get her in the van, Randy! We don't have much time." The blonde man whispered.

Her attacker, Randy, (fuck she knew names and faces, they were totally going to kill her) maneuvered himself behind her so there was nowhere to go and shoved her into the van. He pushed too hard because Alex flew forward into the darkness of the van and her fall ended when her head smashed into the wheel well. There was a moment of excruciating pain before everything went dark.

Alex slowly woke up to the sound of voices. "Fuck, Randy! Punk is going to be pissed when he sees her. Her arm already has your purple handprint on it and let's not even mention her head. What the hell were you thinking, man!" the voice was different from the blonde's or Randy's voice. Where the hell was she? Alex thought it was a good idea to keep her eyes closed and fake being passed out still. It would give her time to figure a way out of this mess.

"She put up a hell of a fight. It's her fault. If she had just let me put her in the van, she wouldn't have gotten hurt," Randy rumbled. It took all of Alex's willpower not to snort. Who the hell wouldn't put up a fight when they were being kidnapped?

"I'm just sayin' Punk's going to be pissed and I'm not putting my neck out for you. You did this on your own. Hey, Dolph, hand me that glass of water." Alex heard the new man say. She listened to a clink of glass before freezing cold water was dumped in her face.

Gasping, Alex's eyes opened wide and she sat up in shock. She spit the water out of her mouth and tried to catch her breath. Her scrubs were now soaked with freezing cold water. She looked over at the man holding the glass of water. He had a very strong jaw with a cleft in his chin and she noticed he had dimples in his cheeks because he was grinning widely at her. He was huge, too. Both her hands together probably wouldn't fit around his massive biceps and his shoulders were miles wide

"Sorry for the rude awakening, but we have a guy who really needs your help. Here," the man held his hand out to her to help her off the floor. Alex studied his hand for a moment before taking it. She felt like this guy was nice and she could trust him, ice-cold water to the face and kidnapping aside.

He led her to a set of wooden double doors and then pushed them open. The sight that was revealed made her gasp. A guy was laying on a pool table while another pressed a bloody cloth into his thigh. "The prospect took a knife to the thigh and needs some pretty extensive stitches. There's too much heat tonight for it to be safe to take him to the hospital. That's why you're here. There's a kit with everything you'll need on that table over there," The large, nice man pointed to a table on her left.

Alex stood there numbly. They had kidnapped her to fix up this guy? She was relieved that they weren't going to rape and/or kill her…at least not yet.

Alex didn't move until a hand pushed into the small of her back, making her walk further into the room. She walked up to the pool table and glanced down at the man lying on it. Half his hair was blonde and the other half was dark. It was damp from his sweat. He looked very pale but seemed calm. Alex glanced down to take a better took at his wound. The man applying pressure to it lifted his hand for a second and only a small trickle of blood oozed out of the wound. Alex released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. At least the guy's femoral artery hadn't been severed or nicked. Even though the job had gotten a lot easier, she still couldn't give him stitches.

She turned back to face the large man with dimples, "I'm sorry, but I can't give him stitches. I'm not a doctor. You're going to have to take him to the hospital."

The man opened his mouth to speak, but Alex didn't hear anything he said because the man who had been holding the two-tone haired man's leg grabbed her by the collar of her scrubs with a bloody fist.

"Look, Bitch, you're going to give Seth stitches. You and I both know that you've watched enough stitches being put in to be able to do it yourself. Don't give me that 'I'm not qualified' shit. Those assholes are watching the hospital and will mow us down if we try to take him there. It was risky coming to get you." The man's face was an itch from hers and Alex couldn't stop the panic from coursing through her veins.

"Dean, let her go," the large, dimpled man laid a large hand on Dean's shoulder and slowly pulled him away from Alex. The grip of Dean's fist on Alex's scrubs slowly loosened and he let her go. Dean gave her one last angry glare before turning back to Seth. Dean shrugged his shoulder to remove the large hand. "Get off me, John."

John sighed and gave Alex a pleading look. "I know you don't usually give patients stitches, but could you at least try? We don't have another option."

Alex looked down at Seth for a moment and turned back to John. "Will you let me go unharmed if I fix him up? I promise not to tell anyone."

John nodded earnestly. "Absolutely! I'm sorry we had to take you, but we didn't have another option. As soon as you're done fixing up Seth, I'll take you home."

Alex searched John's face for any indication of a lie. When she only saw honestly in his expression, Alex nodded her head slowly. "Okay."

* * *

When Alex was half way through stitching Seth up, she heard a motorcycle engine outside.

"Shit, Punk's back. He's not going to be happy about this," John said from somewhere behind her.

Alex cringed. She hoped he wasn't so unhappy that he would kill her. Alex tried to finish the rest of her work as soon as possible but another man walked into the room two stitches later. The room was dead silent and Alex broke out in a cold sweat. It felt like she could cut the tension with a knife. She heard footsteps approach her and she held her breath for whatever was going to come next.

The new man walked around the pool table to face Alex as she worked on Seth. She could feel the weight of his intense stare, but she was too afraid to steal a glance at him. Alex kept her gaze fixed tightly on her work. Thankfully, the man only watched her during one stitch before walking away.

"Randy, John, come with me." The man's voice was eerily calm and quiet, but Alex jumped like it was a clap of thunder. Alex listened to their footsteps as the three men left the room and closed the door behind them, leaving Alex alone with Dolph, Dean and Seth.

About three minutes later, angry yelling began to filter through the closed door, but Alex couldn't make out the words. This Punk guy was pretty pissed about something. Alex just hoped John would be able to keep his word about taking her home unharmed.

Alex was finishing her last stitch when the door opened again. "Dolph, get your ass in here." The yelling started again soon after Dolph left.

After finally finishing the stitches, Alex took care of the wound and bandaged it. She turned around to face Dean. "I'm done. Can I leave now?"

Dean came over and helped Seth off the pool table before he replied, "Nope," with a pop. Dean helped Seth over to one of the chairs so he could sit down.

Panic began to grow in Alex's chest. "But that John guy said I could go after I was done."

Dean made an annoyed sound. "Yea and that was before Punk got here. He's going to want to talk to you."

Holy shit! They were going to kill her! Alex's heart started beating frantically in her throat. She had to get out of here before that happened.

"Hey, Dean, can you help me to my room. I need to lie down. Sitting hurts my leg." Seth's voice was soft and a little slurred.

Dean's expression softened. "Yea, man. Here," Dean held out his hard to help Seth. When one of Seth's arms was over Dean's shoulders, Dean leveled a stern look at Alex. "Stay in here until Punk comes to talk to you." The pair limped out of the room.

Alex rolled her eyes. How dumb do they think she is? Stay in the room. Ha! She was going to take her chance at freedom and living through this.

Quietly tiptoeing to the door, Alex cracked it to see if anyone was in the bar area. When she saw that it was clear, she carefully entered the room and grabbed her purse before heading to the door that she hoped led outside. Her hand was on the handle when a voice sounded right in her ear.

"Where are you going?" The voice whispered into her ear and she felt warm breath ghost against it. Alex jumped and screamed before pushing the door open to get away from this person. A hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back into the club before she was halfway out the door.

Alex tried to pull her wrist out of the man's grasp but he only tightened his grip. She sent one of her elbows flying back into the man's ribs and he grunted when her hit landed. His grip didn't waver. She looked up into the man's face and stared into his green eyes. "Please don't hurt me! I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

The man, who Alex assumed was Punk, looked offended for a moment before his face softened. "I'm not going to hurt you and no one in this club is going to hurt you. We don't hurt women, isn't that right, Randy?" Punk shot a pointed look at Randy.

"Yes, sir! We do not hurt women." Randy piped. Alex swore she heard him say, "I told you she was scrappy," under his breath, but Punk seemed to ignore it.

"I'm sorry you were pulled into this, but we needed your help. The guy who used to handle our injuries is no longer apart of this club," Punk's expression was solemn. "I'll take you home now." Punk pushed open the door and led Alex outside.

She followed Punk until he stood next to a black motorcycle and he handed her a black helmet. Punk straddled the bike and started it. He looked back at Alex and yelled, "Get on," over the rumbling of the engine.

Alex gingerly got on behind him and grasped the back of the seat to hang on. Her heart was pounding in fear partly because she'd never been on a motorcycle before and partly because Punk may be taking her someplace to kill her. She could try to run away, but that hadn't really worked out her this morning, had it?

Punk glanced back at Alex and saw her hanging onto the back of the seat for dear life. "You're going to have to wrap your arms around me if you want to stay on the bike."

Alex hesitated for a moment before tentatively wrapping her arms around Punk. When Punk took off, Alex tightened her grip and hung on for dear life. Punk stopped at the exit of the parking lot and asked what street she lived on and the house number. Alex breathed a response before closing her eyes and pressing her forehead into Punk's back.

Ten minutes later, Punk pulled up in front of her condo and turned off his bike. Alex stood up on wobbly legs and got off the bike. She quickly took off the helmet and handed it to Punk. He took it and then passed her an envelope.

"Thank you for your help tonight. I'm sorry you were scared and hurt like that. I'll make sure it never happens again." Punk assured her with a firm look. "I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about this."

Alex didn't reply. Instead she slowly backed away from him, almost expecting him to reach out and grab her. She watched as Punk put on his helmet, started the bike again, and rode off down her street. Turning, Alex ran to her house as fast as she could

Her keys were pulled out and stuck in the door in record time. Once the door was closed and locked behind her, Alex let her back rest against it and allowed her racing heart to slow down a little.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon. It had only been about two hours since she'd been taken from the hospital, but it felt like a lifetime.

She looked down at the enveloped clutched in her hand. Carefully opening it, Alex let out a tiny gasp when she saw the stack of cash in the envelope. It looked like there was two grand in there.

Alex pushed off the door and headed into her bedroom. Laying the envelope on her dresser, she stripped off her scrubs and climbed into bed in just her bra and panties. She was so exhausted. As she stared up at the ceiling trying to go to sleep, Alex hoped that she would wake up to realize that this had all just been a bad dream.

* * *

**I know. This fic is not of the slashy variety, but I wanted to branch out a little bit. What do you think? Should I continue this fic or trash it?**


End file.
